Haruhi in California
by Shellcious
Summary: Basicly I think this is a song-fic, based on California Gurls... What would happen if the Host club went to California for a week? Rated T just incase...


_California Gurls Song-Fic._

_Disclaimer: "California Gurls" is an amazing song that was written by Katy Perry. I don't own the lyrics in any way… So please go listen to her song, because it's thanks to her song that this fic was possible! Also The characters and in general anything host club related (except for this story line) are all imaginings of Bisco Hatori! But you already knew that hahahaha._ Now with the important legal stuff out of the way, please read, enjoy, and REVIEW! Hahahah always wanted to say that. Be as harsh or as kind as you want… I am willing to take any criticism I can get!_

**California Gurls.  
****I know a place where the grass is really greener.  
**The Helicopter landed in the middle of a bright green field. Dam rich barstards Haruhi thought to herself as Kyoya helped her down from the Helicopter. "Told you the grass was greener" Was all he said, "And for your disbelief in my words I'm adding another 1000 yen onto your debt." Haruhi fought back the urge to hit the person who was carrying her until she was safely on the ground.+  
**Warm Wet and Wild,  
****There must be something in the water.  
**Haruhi was squished between the Hitchatin twins, and was doing her best to look out the window when Tamaki called out to the driver to pull into the carwash the local High school's cheerleaders were holding. It was a whole new experience for all the club members. As beer was mixed in with the soap suds and scantily clad breasts were pushed provocatively against the windscreen and respective windows. Hikaru covered his brothers yes with one hand and used the other to push Haruhi's jaw back up from where it had dropped to the ground. Karou reached across and covered Hikaru's eyes and used his other hand to slap Tamaki over the back of his head. "Such a pervert" The twins tsked to each other. Tamaki went bright red before somehow managing to find a dark corner to grow mushrooms in.+  
**Sipin' Gin and Juice,  
****Layin' underneath the palm tree's (undone)  
**Sprawled out graciously on a towel, the palm trees filtering out the sun's rays, Haruhi was enjoying a quiet back rub from Mori. "Haru-chan!" called out the familiar voice of Hunni, "Look what I got!" Haruhi didn't even need to look up to know that it would be cake. But she looked up anyways and was surprised when she saw Hunni holding out a martini glass complete with mini umbrellas (A/N- please don't judge me, I don't know what you drink Gin and Juice out of hahahaha)+  
**The Boy's break their necks,  
****Tryna' creep a little sneak peak (at us)  
**The twins and Tamaki sat army covert operations style at the window with binoculars, staring at the scene that was unfolding. "We've got to save my DAUGHTER!" Tamaki cried in his usual over dramatic way. "Calm down boss" The twins immediately reached their arms up to pull the idiot back bown and shoved a pair of binoculars in front of his face. Meanwhile Kyoya was peering at his laptop screen with a dissatisfied look on his face, there was no way he would be able to sell these pictures to the clients, they were way to revealing of the fact Haruhi was indeed a girl. Suddenly Haruhi turned over, forgetting her bikini was undone and revealed a little too much than what anyone would think respectable. Kyoya smiled; at least he would have some pictures for himself.+  
**You could travel the world,  
**Haruhi had pretty much been everywhere with the host club but...  
**"Nothing comes close to the golden coast"  
**She thought smugly to herself.  
**Once you party with us,  
**It was the type of party you only see in American music videos. It had started at midday and was held in the pent house of one of the cheer leaders boyfriends. (They'd slipped an invitation to Kyoya when none else was looking) It was strange Haruhi thought, to be at a party, not only dressed as a girl, but also relatively not dressed at all. Unlike the parties the host club held, which were respectable displays of elite society, this was one big orgy. The elegant dresses and over the top ball gowns had been replaced with bikinis and mini dresses which looked more like T-shirts on the girls voluptuous bodies. The uncomfortable, itchy suits had been traded in for board shorts and "fake collars" (You know the collars that aren't attached to a shirt), bow ties and oversized sunnies. The music was loud, the punch was spiked. And never a lack of people to be entertained by. No hosting, no girls screaming at how cute someone was. Instead there was drunken males boasting about their cock sizes, and voluptuous girls divulging information on who they got with the night before.

**You'll be falling in Love,**

**Oh ohohohohoh.  
**Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe California had changed her. But for some reason Haruhi was feeling like she was on fire. She looked absolutely stunning in a bright red bikini with the word princess on her bum. Her chest had grown while she was living in America and she was now a whopping D cup. Every step she took led to another bounce and ripple through her babies. She looked up from the food table to see a bronzed surfer dude looking at her. It was definitely the alcohol because Haruhi suddenly felt herself swinging her arse over to him. "hey" he said in a cocky surfers voice. "Hey, wanna go someplace quieter?" Haruhi responded… Yep she was definitely drunk. And with that Haruhi left the party and made her way to the bronze babe to a room somewhere in the penthouse, and Haruhi was swept off her feet by the man of her drunken dreams.

**A/N:-**Well It looks like I'll be writing a sequel to this hahahahaha. I've been trying to write a decent fan fiction for ages but I couldn't quite get into the swing of it, then all of a sudden it was like KAPOW! Epiphany! (That word isn't spelt nearly as cool as it sounds… ) I was listening to California Gurls, then I was like hahahahaha what would happen If Haruhi went to California and got drunk! And one Dance show later (Which is where I wrote this) I'm sending the host club to California… Tell me what you think.. Do you think I should write a sequel? Review me and I'll review you… But only on stories I actually know like Ouran high and Sailor moon etc… Well I think this is enough Authors notes. Till my next story I love you all!


End file.
